Adverse drug events (ADEs) are among the most common and serious medication use concerns among older patients in primary care practices, yet they are often preventable. This translational research into practice (TRIP) pilot study uses a randomized trial to evaluate the effect of a site-level intervention in a sample of practices in medically underserved communities within the Upstate New York Practice Based Research Network (UNYNET). These sites are located in rural and urban areas and include an over-sample of minority patients. The specific aims of this study are to: 1) Examine the feasibility of objectively assessing the impact of a CRM (adapted Crew Resource Management approach proven successful in aviation as well as some inpatient medical settings) intervention on reducing medication errors among geriatric patients in primary care settings; and 2) Assess office staff internalization and application of CRM principles for reducing geriatric medication errors in primary care settings by examining changes in safety attitude constructs achieved a) with a practice enhancement assistant (PEA) and b) without a PEA. Outcomes measured for Aim #1 will be change in number, severity, consequence, and stage of process of preventable ADEs. Outcomes for Aim # 2 will be change in safety climate, teamwork climate, stress recognition, and working conditions. Fifteen sites will be randomized into one of three intervention arms: usual care, CRM only, or CRM plus a PEA. A consecutive sample of older patients (65+) with cardiovascular disease at each site will be asked to consent to have their medical record reviewed for adverse drug events over prior-year periods at baseline and post intervention end points. Participatory research methods will be used to assess provider- and staff identified barriers to implementation. This study will test the feasibility of incorporating PEAs into the practice setting to improve geriatric medication safety. The information gathered will serve as the basis for an ongoing translational research program that will lead to an R01 application. [unreadable] [unreadable]